The Charmed Cronicles
by Roxette Halliwell
Summary: Phoebe decides to bring Cole back to life to be with him and Piper decides to go out on dates despite the fact that most of her dates can't stand that she is a single mother. ~Chapter 2 up~
1. Default Chapter

Part 1-Making Phoebe Happy First  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
  
Hey there! Lizzie here with the first set of Charmed Cronicles. *slams down a dusty book* Sorry no Paige or Prue but hey sorry! Okay now how do I begin....*opens up the dusty book*  
  
Once upon a San Francisco time, lived two lonely sisters trying to find love again...  
  
Piper was cooking dinner and trying to calm down Wyatt when Phoebe rushed in the door.  
  
Phoebe: PIPER PIPER!  
  
Piper: Don't Piper me, what?!  
  
Phoebe: Jason broke up with me today...  
  
Piper: Oh I'm sorry Phoebe. What happened?  
  
Phoebe: All because I told him I was always going to have feelings for Cole and he just flipped out and said that's it! I don't wanna see you anymore and I have a bad feeling I'm going to lose my job...  
  
Piper: Oh I'm sorry Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: How'd your date with Mikey go last night?  
  
Piper: Bad!  
  
Phoebe: Oh what happened?  
  
Piper: As soon as I told him I was a single mother, he just went crazy saying things like I'm not going to take care of your kids for you!  
  
Phoebe: Oh.  
  
Piper: I guess Leo is going to be the only one for me and Cole the only one for you...  
  
Phoebe: I know. I guess we'll never love after love...  
  
Piper and Phoebe sighed at the same time.  
  
Phoebe: This sucks.  
  
Wyatt giggled at his aunt and mommy.  
  
Piper: I wish Paige or Prue was alive still...they could help us...  
  
A few minutes later, they both sat down with Wyatt and ate dinner.  
  
Phoebe: I don't understand! Were both beautiful and no guys want to date us! Maybe...  
  
Piper: Were not casting that damn love spell again, Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: No I wasn't thinking that...anyways...what the hell are we eating?  
  
Piper: Asian noodles.  
  
Phoebe: Oh there really good...I'm done, I'll be upstairs in my room!  
  
Phoebe headed upstairs while Piper sat there with Wyatt.  
  
Piper: I guess you'll be the only man in my life.  
  
Wyatt giggled. Upstairs, Phoebe was looking through the book of shadows.  
  
Phoebe: Nothing!  
  
Phoebe stood there for a second.  
  
Phoebe: I can write a spell! I'm good at that!  
  
Phoebe sat on the couch in the the attic with a pen and piece of paper trying to come up with a spell. Downstairs, Piper was watching a talk show she recorded earlier that day while Wyatt was sleeping in his playpen next to her.  
  
TV: Now, Michelle here, why are you here?   
  
Long pause.  
  
TV: Because I recently found out my husband left me for his work.  
  
Piper stared at the tv.  
  
Piper: That sounds like me. HEAR THAT LEO! YEAH I'M SAYING YOU LEFT ME FOR YOUR WORK! Ha!  
  
Piper started flipping through the channels.  
  
Piper: That's really depressing. Maybe a movie will calm my nerves.  
  
She stopped on a old movie. The young woman was walking through her house when she heard a noise upstairs. She headed upstairs. Piper yelled at the tv.  
  
Piper: DON'T GO IN THERE! THE KILLER'S IN THERE!  
  
Phoebe heard Piper yelling downstairs and got up. She walked downstairs to her sister. On the tv, the young woman walked into her bedroom. Piper was shoving popcorn in her mouth.  
  
Phoebe: Piper. You know how you don't like scary movies...oh is this Pet Sematary?  
  
Piper nodded and Phoebe sat next to her and pulled a pillow up to her chest. A few seconds later they both screamed in unison.  
  
Piper: Oh my god! That thing actually looked real for a second.  
  
Phoebe: I know.  
  
They continued watching scary movies until Phoebe looked over at Piper who was sleeping with Wyatt in her arms.  
  
Phoebe: Oh how sweet...  
  
Phoebe turned off the tv and placed a blanket over her sister and nephew. She walked upstairs to finish her spell. Finally a half an hour later, she came up with a spell.  
  
Phoebe:   
  
Hear these words  
  
Hear my cry  
  
Powers that be   
  
Bring Cole back to me  
  
Phoebe stood there for a second and nothing happened. She sighed and walked over to the book tucked the piece of paper near Belthazor's page. Phoebe headed toward her bedroom and got into bed.  
  
Phoebe: It was to good to be true...  
  
She drifted to sleep. Later that night in the attic, a swirl of white lights appeared in the shape of Cole.  
  
Cole: Where am I?  
  
§~*~*~§  
  
Phoebe heard Piper bickering early in the morning, Phoebe pulled her pillow over head when she heard her door burst open.  
  
Piper: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe took the pillow off her head to see Piper standing at the foot of her bed with Wyatt in her arms and Cole behind her.  
  
Phoebe: What the hell is going on?  
  
Cole: Phoebe, what's going on?  
  
Piper: First of all, I saw that little spell in the Book of Shadows and him!  
  
Phoebe: Whoops. Um, look Piper, I'm sorry, I will try and get him calmed down.  
  
Piper: Okay you do that...and get him some new clothes...he stinks!  
  
Piper walked out of Phoebe's room carrying Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe: Hi Cole...could you just hold on for one sec...  
  
Phoebe got out of bed and walked over to her drawer.  
  
Phoebe: Um, I'm pretty sure I still have some of your clothes here.  
  
She searched through her drawers while Cole was looking at her butt thinking, "Oh that ass is looking good today." Finally Phoebe found some clothes.  
  
Phoebe: Here.   
  
Cole: You still have some of my clothes here? Why?  
  
Phoebe: I just wanted to have a piece of you in my heart...heh.  
  
Cole: Oh. Well I gotta get dressed if that's okay.  
  
Phoebe: Fine.  
  
Phoebe kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks for answering my call...  
  
She rushed out of her room and shut the door.  
  
Phoebe: Oh...he looks so good.  
  
Phoebe smiled and walked downstairs to Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Hey.  
  
Piper: Hello Phoebe. How is Cole doing? Is he calmed down?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I would think so.  
  
Piper: Oh okay. I think your going to get an old boyfriend back...  
  
Piper snickered.  
  
Phoebe: I think you need to shut your mouth.  
  
Piper glared at Phoebe and Phoebe smiled.  
  
Phoebe: I know...I gotta go get dressed for work.  
  
Piper: What about Cole?  
  
Phoebe: Well I don't really care, cause I've seen everything on him...front and back.  
  
Piper: Eww, I don't need to know your preverted sex life.  
  
Piper swatted Phoebe with a newspaper when Piper saw an article that stunned her.  
  
Piper: Oh my god...  
  
Piper took the newspaper back and looked at the front page, a picture of Jason Dean was front page.  
  
Piper: Apparently, your ex-boyfriend is in jail for murder and rape...  
  
Phoebe: For who?  
  
Phoebe moved toward her sister and looked down at the newspaper.  
  
Piper: The boss for local celebrity, Phoebe Halliwell, has attempted to kill and rape a seventeen-year-old after a breakup with the "Ask Phoebe" star.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god...I can't believe he took it that hard...  
  
Piper: Its says here that he gave a threat out to you...  
  
Phoebe: What's the threat?  
  
Piper: It doesn't say.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe we should call Darryl.  
  
Piper: Yeah.  
  
Piper picked up the phone and called Darryl.  
  
Darryl: Morris.  
  
Piper: Hey Darryl. Any news for the raping or murder of Jessica McJordan?  
  
Darryl: Yeah, what about it?  
  
Piper: What was the threat for Phoebe?  
  
Darryl: Um, apparently it was something like, "I'm going to kill that Phoebe Halliwell witch."  
  
Piper: Oh my god.  
  
Darryl: But everyone just thinks she's psychic so nothing to worry about.  
  
Piper: Okay that's good.   
  
Darryl: I have to go.  
  
Piper: Okay keep us posted.  
  
Darryl: Alright.  
  
Piper hung up the phone.  
  
Phoebe: What was the threat?  
  
Piper: I'm going to kill that Phoebe Halliwell witch.  
  
Phoebe: Oh...  
  
Piper: Yeah but don't worry about it...wait a minute how does he know your a witch?  
  
Phoebe: Um...I kind of told him...  
  
Piper: You told him?!  
  
Phoebe: Yeah and he flipped out.  
  
Piper: What if he tells people?  
  
Phoebe: He won't. Nobody believes him anyways.  
  
Piper: Oh...you better hope no one believes him!  
  
They heard Cole walk into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe: Hey stranger.  
  
Cole: Hi.  
  
Phoebe: I gotta go get dressed I have to be at work in 10 minutes.  
  
Piper: Alright.  
  
Phoebe took a glance over at Cole and headed upstairs.  
  
Cole: Sorry I scared you.  
  
Piper: Oh fine by me. Hey you don't mind watching him while I go do some laundry right? Of course bye.  
  
Piper headed to the laundry room. Cole looked down at Wyatt. A couple of minutes later, Phoebe came down the stairs to see Cole playing with Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe: Um, Cole?  
  
Cole looked up at Phoebe and sat Wyatt down in the playpen.  
  
Cole: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe: Um if you want to have lunch at 12? Just meet me at my office...you still remember where the Bay Mirror is, right?  
  
Cole: Um yeah. See ya there.  
  
Phoebe came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe this time it will work.  
  
She turned around around and headed out the door. Piper was doing laundry when Cole came into the room.  
  
Cole: Some guy's here.  
  
Piper: Okay.  
  
Piper when to the door and a cute brown haired man was standing there.  
  
Piper: Um hi can I help you?  
  
Man: I just moved in next door. The name's Shane.  
  
Piper: Hi I'm Piper.  
  
Shane: I saw you yesterday with your son and decided to say hi and if your seeing anyone. That guy wasn't your husband or boyfriend was it?  
  
Piper: No. That was my little sister's boyfriend. I'm free.  
  
Shane: Would you like to go out some time?  
  
Piper: Absolutely, how bout later tonight? Seven?  
  
Shane: Sure, I'll pick you up at seven.  
  
Shane smiled.  
  
Piper: Um well I'll see you later...  
  
Shane: Okay bye.  
  
Piper leaned up against the door and sighed.  
  
Piper: You still got it Piper!  
  
§~*~*~§  
  
Phoebe was sitting in her office reading a romance novel when the door opened. Cole walked in.  
  
Phoebe: Hey.  
  
Cole: Hi. Piper's going out on a date tonight.  
  
Phoebe: Really with who?   
  
Cole: Some guy named Shane.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, well are you ready for lunch.  
  
Cole: Yeah.   
  
Phoebe: Okay.  
  
Phoebe and Cole walked out of her office holding hands when Elise stopped her.  
  
Elise: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe and Cole turned around.  
  
Phoebe: Yes.  
  
Elise: Where are you going?  
  
Phoebe: Out to lunch.  
  
Elise: Oh, can I speak to you in my office real quick?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. Hold on.  
  
Phoebe walked into Elise's office.  
  
Elise: Is that your ex husband? I thought he left the country? I thought you hated him...  
  
Phoebe: I know were trying to work on our problems, bye!  
  
Phoebe ran out of the door.  
  
§~*~*~§  
  
Phoebe: So we all lost our senses. I lost my hearing, Paige lost her voice and Piper lost her sight.  
  
Cole laughed.  
  
Phoebe: So I couldn't hear a word Piper was saying or any one else as a matter of fact...it was so funny...yet so bad...  
  
Cole: Yeah, I can just imagine you saying what all the time.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah funny moments when Paige was alive...  
  
Cole: So any else I'm missing?  
  
Phoebe: Um yeah, an apology...from me...I was so cruel to you those months you were alive...and I really regret saying and doing all those things.  
  
Cole nodded then leaned in and kissed Phoebe.  
  
*closes the dusty book* And there ends tonight's tale of Phoebe and Piper's search for the perfect man...tommorrow Piper gets ready to be Shane and Phoebe and Cole enjoy being together again. Good bye and see you tommorrow night! *waves*  
  
~*LIZZIE*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2-Making Piper Happy Second  
  
Hey again! Welcome to the second part of the Charmed Cronicles, Making Piper Happy Second! Yes I know a stupid name but I am a very stupid person, now lets get the second part done. *pulls out the dusty book again* Shall we? *opens up the dusty book* Also just for the record, Paige died because of a demon attack, sorry for not including that in the story! I feel really stupid now! *slaps herself on the forehead*  
  
Once upon a San Francisco time, now one sister happy, but will they other one be happy too...?  
  
Piper was in her room doing her hair and talking to Wyatt.  
  
Piper: Now mommy is going on her first date in a while...now don't get jealous little man. Hopefully aunt Phoebe gets home soon.  
  
Piper heard the front door slam. Downstairs, Phoebe and Cole were making out hungrily.  
  
Piper: Phoebe? Is that you?!  
  
Phoebe: Hold on, Cole.   
  
They stopped kissing as Phoebe yelled upstairs.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Piper: I need you to watch Wyatt while I go out on my date with Shane, you cool with that?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, fine.  
  
Cole was kissing Phoebe's neck while Phoebe giggled.  
  
Piper: I need you to judge me on how I'm dressed.  
  
Phoebe: Okay!  
  
Piper walked down the stairs and Cole stopped kissing Phoebe's neck.  
  
Phoebe: Go hide.  
  
Cole: Okay.  
  
Cole went into the kitchen.  
  
Piper: So how do I look?  
  
Piper was wearing a black strapless gown with a shawl wrapped around her carrying Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe: Very slutty yet very cute.  
  
Piper: Oh thanks.  
  
Phoebe: No problem.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Piper: Well, that's Shane here's Wyatt, and remember have him down in bed by...  
  
Piper checked her watch.  
  
Piper: Nine...remember that nine. Bye!  
  
Piper ran out the door and greeted Shane.  
  
Piper: Hey.  
  
Shane: Hey. You ready?  
  
Piper: Um yeah. Where are we going?  
  
Shane: To a movie premiere...  
  
Piper: A movie premiere?  
  
Shane: You heard me.  
  
Piper: What exactly are you?  
  
Shane: The son of a very famous actor...  
  
Piper: Who?  
  
Shane and Piper walked toward the limo out front.  
  
Shane: Marcus Christensen.  
  
Piper: Oh my god! That's your father?  
  
Shane: Uh huh...yeah.  
  
Shane opened the car door for Piper and helped her in. Piper nodded then Shane closed the door and went through the other car door.  
  
§~*~*~§  
  
Back inside, Phoebe looked out the window to make sure the limo pulled away then walked into the kitchen to Cole.  
  
Phoebe: Hey you.  
  
Cole walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
Cole: Are you sure you want to this?  
  
Phoebe kissed him.  
  
Phoebe: Does that answer your question?  
  
Cole: I don't know, does it?  
  
Phoebe laughed then kissed him again.  
  
Cole: I miss this.  
  
Phoebe: I miss this too.  
  
He kissed her and picked her up.  
  
Cole: Now remember, you can't back out of this now…  
  
Phoebe: I know…  
  
Cole: And you can't regret this ever happening.  
  
Phoebe: Why would I ever want to regret being with you?  
  
She stared into his eyes as he carried her upstairs.  
  
Cole: You did before.  
  
Phoebe took her gaze away from Cole.  
  
Phoebe: Look I told you I was sorry.  
  
Cole: I know.  
  
Phoebe: That was in the past, we should look into our future.  
  
She smiled at him, Cole opened up the door and placed Phoebe on the bed. Cole crawled on the bed and kissed her gently.  
  
Cole: I love you.  
  
Phoebe: I love you too.  
  
He kissed her again with more passion.   
  
Phoebe: I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Cole…forever till the end.  
  
She laughed and he kissed her again.  
  
§~*~*~§  
  
Piper arrived at a big theater while Shane helped her out. Tons of people flashed their cameras at the two while others asked Shane questions.  
  
Man: Now, Shane, who is this lovely lady you're here with?  
  
Shane: Um, I'm not sure she wants her name given out…or do you?  
  
Piper: I don't mind really.  
  
Shane: Um Piper Halliwell.  
  
Woman: And how do you spell that Piper?  
  
Piper: First or last name?  
  
Man: Both!  
  
Piper: Well Piper is spelled, P-i-p-e-r and Halliwell is spelled H-a-l-l-i-w-e-l-l.  
  
Woman: Very good, may we have a picture of both of you together?  
  
Shane looked at Piper and she nodded.  
  
Shane: Okay then.  
  
Shane and Piper posed together as photographers took pictures of them together as they walked inside.  
  
Shane: Sorry about all that paparazzi.  
  
Piper: Its fine, really.  
  
Shane: Okay lets go find a seat somewhere private…  
  
Piper and Shane entered a room with tables everywhere.  
  
Piper: I thought we were going to a movie premiere…  
  
Shane: I know, were going to eat dinner first. Are you hungry?  
  
Piper: Starved…um Shane can I tell you something?  
  
Shane: Absolutely.  
  
Shane pulled Piper aside.  
  
Piper: Do you have a problem…with me having a child? 'Cause I need to know…I don't want to get hurt…  
  
Shane: Of course not, I love kids.  
  
Piper smiled.  
  
Piper: Oh really?  
  
Shane: Yeah, actually I have two nieces who I'm really close to.  
  
Piper: Oh, that's great.  
  
Shane smiled.  
  
Shane: Do you wanna go have a seat?  
  
Piper: Yeah.  
  
§~*~*~§  
  
Phoebe laid in bed with Cole when she heard Wyatt crying. She quietly got up, put on her robe, and walked to Piper's room to Wyatt's crib and picked him up.  
  
Phoebe: Hey little guy.  
  
She picked him up and rocked him.  
  
Phoebe: You hungry?  
  
Phoebe picked up the bottle in his crib and fed him.  
  
Phoebe: Oh you look so cute…  
  
When he was done, Phoebe tried to burp him. When he did she laid him down in his crib and turned on the baby monitor. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Cole: You're so good with him.  
  
Phoebe jumped at the site of Cole.  
  
Phoebe: You scared me.  
  
Cole: I'm sorry.  
  
He came up and hugged her. Phoebe smiled and giggled.  
  
Cole: What is it?  
  
Phoebe: I don't really know, its just been a while…  
  
Cole laughed.  
  
Phoebe: I'm hungry.  
  
Cole: I know so am I.  
  
He started kissing her neck. She slapped him playfully.  
  
Phoebe: No seriously. I'm hungry for food not for you.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Phoebe: C'mon lets go downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
Cole: Alright.  
  
They headed downstairs as Phoebe carried the other baby monitor in her hand.  
  
Phoebe: I'm in the mood to cook something.  
  
Cole: I don't think so. If you cook something, you'll burn down the house.  
  
Phoebe: Oh haha.  
  
Phoebe opened some cabinets and looked around. Then she closed them and went to the refrigerator.   
  
Phoebe: Ooh whipped cream!  
  
She pulled out a can of whipped cream.  
  
Phoebe: Ooh strawberries!  
  
Cole: What do you have in mind?  
  
Phoebe laughed as she pulled out some strawberries.  
  
Piper: I don't think so.  
  
Piper turned on the kitchen light with her hair all messed up and one her straps ripped.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, what happened?  
  
Piper: Oh lets just say Piper got some.  
  
She snickered at them and took the strawberries and whipped cream away from them.  
  
Piper: I see you two are already done…  
  
Piper looked at both of them up and down.  
  
Piper: Having some fun of your own with my son in, probably the other room.  
  
Piper put the whipped cream and strawberries in the refrigerator and looked back at them.  
  
Piper: And please try to keep the noise level down. Piper is very tired and I'm pretty sure Wyatt is too.   
  
Phoebe: Who cares about Piper?  
  
Piper glared at Phoebe.  
  
Piper: I'll just pretend I didn't hear that.  
  
Phoebe: Even though you did.  
  
Piper pointed at finger at Phoebe.  
  
Piper: I'm going to bed.  
  
Piper headed upstairs to go to bed, when she arrived up there, there were all kinds of flowers spread on her bed.  
  
Piper: Oh how sweet…  
  
Shane: I knew you would like them.  
  
Piper turned around to Shane.  
  
Piper: Thank you but how did you get up here?  
  
Shane smiled.  
  
Shane: Piper, I need to tell you something…  
  
*shuts the book* Well, there ends tonight's tale of Phoebe and Piper's search. Next time, what is this something Shane has to tell Piper? Is a good thing or bad thing? Is Shane a whitelighter or is he something else? Well Phoebe and Cole stay together this time or will they have a horrible break up? Stay tuned, Lizzie will update very soon. Have a nice day! *waves*  
  
~*LIZZIE*~ 


End file.
